Karaoke Story
by Skia1717
Summary: It's Fall Break in Danville, and Isabella decides to throw a Karaoke Slumber Party! Can the power of music finally help Her and Phineas get together? Minor Ferbetchen, Millyford, Djangyson, and Baljinger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I LOVE music. All kinds. And I've discovered recently that almost everything I listen to can be incorporated into my writing, so I decided to try a songfic. For the best effect, listen to the song as you read. This first chapter is Good Morning Beautiful by Jim Brickman. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, Phineas would have a beautiful solo every five minutes. Seeing as he does not, I must not own it. Yet.**

* * *

Isabella woke with a jolt. The awful nightmare began to fade, only bits and pieces here and there. It had to do with Phineas, and some sort of pineapple-shaped contraption, and frostbite.

Whatever it was, it was over now. She sighed, and glanced at her alarm clock. It turned from 6:59 to 7:00, and her favorite song began to play. Happily, she slid out of bed and began to get ready for school.

_I hear the alarm go off at six_

_Used to be I'd wanna call in sick_

_I always dreaded this time of day_

_But not anymore 'cause of you_

_Smiling you_

_Perfect you..._

_Good morning beautiful!_

_I know it's gonna be a _

_Good morning beautiful!_

_When you're waking up with me_

_It's gonna be _

_A good morning beautiful!_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_As I'm going through my day,_

_Nothing can take this smile from my face_

_Whether the sunshine whether the rain_

_I can weather any weather with you_

_Smiling you_

_Perfect you, babe..._

_Good morning beautiful!_

_I know it's gonna be a_

_Good morning beautiful!_

_When you're waking up with me_

_It's gonna be_

_A good morning beautiful._

_This feeling_

_Like I'm dreaming_

_It's a dream come true_

_When I wake up with you._

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Sometimes this world is such a crazy place_

_But all I need is just to see your face_

_Whether sunshine whether the rain_

_I can weather any weather with you_

_Smiling you_

_Perfect you babe..._

_Good morning beautiful!_

_I know it's gonna be a _

_Good morning beautiful!_

_When you're waking up with me_

_It's gonna be_

_A good morning beautiful._

_This feeling_

_Like I'm dreaming_

_It's a dream come true_

_When I wake up with you_

_Whoa oh!_

_Whoa oh!_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Lalalala, lalalala_

_Good morning beautiful!_

_I know it's gonna be a_

_Good morning beautiful!_

_When you're waking up with me_

_It's gonna be_

_A good morning beautiful!_

_Lalalala, lalalala..._

_Good morning beautiful!_

_Lalalala, lalalala..._

_Good morning beautiful!_

_I know it's gonna, I know it's gonna be_

_A good morning beautiful._

Isabella felt good. Her friends always wondered how she could be such a morning person. This was her secret. Each and every morning, as she got ready for school, she would listen to this song. And pretend it was Phineas singing.

She sighed as it ended, pulling herself out of her fantasies. The bus would come soon. She skipped out her door and down the stairs into the kitchen, where a beautiful, fluffy stack of pumpkin chocolate chip pancakes awaited her.

"Good morning, Isa!" her mother chirped, pouring a glass of milk, "How did you sleep?"

"Great!" she replied, picking up her fork.

"That's good, because we've got lots of cooking to do tonight!" she sang.

Isabella looked up in confusion, "What for?"

Her mom smiled, then continued, "You're slumber party tonight, of course!"

Isabella nearly dropped her fork, "That's today?!"

Her mother laughed, "Did you forget? We've got to make sure we have enough snacks for everyone." She looked at the clock. "Oh, Isa! The bus will be here any minute! You don't want to miss it on the last day before Fall Break!"

Isabella took a few more quick bites and jumped out of her chair. She snagged her purple backpack and swung it over her shoulder, then wrapped a pink scarf around her neck.

"Bye, mom! I'll see you after school!" she called.

"Bye, Isa! Have fun!" Isabella pulled open the door and stepped out into the chilly autumn air. She looked down toward the corner, pulling the door shut. The bus was already there, Phineas with one foot on the curb and the other on the steps. _Oh no!_ she thought, and sprinted for the corner. _This is gonna be one heck of a day..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Let me say first that I'm not actually a big fan of Kesha, but this particular song stuck out to me, and made perfect sense to put on Isabella's iPod. Invisible by Kesha Sebert, as recorded for the Barbie Diaries in 2005.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, I think I would be turning these into episodes rather than putting them on a fanfiction site.**

* * *

Isabella's POV

I raced along the sidewalk, my fuzzy pink boots slapping on the wet concrete. Phineas hung on the door of the bus, arguing loudly.

"Look, just stay for a few more seconds! I can see her from here!"

"Kid, I told you, I have to leave at exactly 7:30! Get on, will you?" The voice was deep and rough, obviously a sub bus driver.

"No just a few more seconds!"

"Kid, get out of the door!"

"No she's right here!" Phineas leaned out further, beckoning me. I closed the gap in a few more seconds and took his outstretched hand, swinging onto the bus.

"See, I told you!" Phineas declared, heading toward his seat with Ferb.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the driver said, pulling away with a jolt. I followed Phineas to the back of the bus and took my seat across the aisle.

"Thanks," I panted.

"Don't mention it," he smiled, "Wouldn't want my best friend to miss the bus."

I smiled back, but felt a small needle pierce my heart. I tried to shake it off.

_His... best friend, _I thought. _Just, his friend. Oh why can't he see?_ I pulled my iPod from my pocket and pushed in my earbuds, flicking through my library until I found the right song. I leaned my head against the window and began to whisper the words I knew so well.

_Perhaps you didn't notice me_

_I'm invisible I can't be seen_

_Maybe I'm just not like everyone_

_I fade a little more each day,_

_Nothing to give, no less to say_

_It's hard to feel when all you feel is numb_

_I keep looking at you_

_Keep looking right through_

_Like I'm invisible_

_Who do I have to be_

_Before you notice me?_

_I must be invisible_

_I am invisible_

_Nothing's real and nothing matters_

_Fell apart, the pieces scattered_

_I could disappear without a trace_

_I'm all around but can't get in,_

_I'm on the outside looking in,_

_Like the wind I'll blow you all away _

_I keep looking at you_

_Keep looking right through_

_Like I'm invisible_

_Who do I have to be_

_Before you notice me?_

_I must be invisible_

_I am invisible_

_You make me what I am_

_I can't believe you didn't see the sunlight_

_So if I'm invisible _

_Who's ever gonna pin me with a crime_

_I am invisible_

_I am, I am, I am_

_I am invisible_

_I am, I am, I am_

_I keep looking at you_

_Keep looking right through_

_Like I'm invisible_

_Who do I have to be before you notice me?_

_I must be invisible_

_I am invisible._

"Are you okay, Isabella?"

I opened my eyes, wiping the single tear from my cheek. Phineas stared at me, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said back, smiling. I dearly hoped he hadn't seen my tear.

"You sure?" he said, reaching his hand across the aisle and resting it on the seat.

I hesitated for a moment, almost wanting to say no. Almost wanting to tell him everything, how every day was torturous, how it killed me that he'd never noticed. But, I didn't.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He watched me, then his expression softened, "I'm glad you're good."

We pulled up in front of Gretchen's house, the last stop before school. Gretchen skipped on, smiling.

"Hey, Gretchen," Phineas smiled, "You look chipper. What's up?"

"Oh, not much," she chimed, sitting down next to me, "I'm just psyched for Isabella's party tonight."

"Oh yeah!" he replied gleefully, "You're still doing Karaoke, right, Isabella? Ferb and I have been practicing all week!"

Ferb peeked his head up over Phineas', nodding excitedly.

"For sure!" I exclaimed, "I'd never pass up an opportunity to sing with you Ph-ph-f-for bragging rights!" _Whew, that was close, _I thought. My spirits began to lift again. My Karaoke Slumber Party was planned to start right after school and not end until noon tomorrow. A full twenty-one hours with Phineas!

"This is gonna be SO much fun!" Gretchen squealed.

My first four classes were uneventful, but helpful. I got confirmation from Django and Buford that they would be there, and I was able to talk to Irving about my plan.

_"So, can you record it for me?" _

_"Of course, Isabella. Even though I can't make it, I can set up my cameras with remote controls. You'll have everything anybody sings, recorded with the highest sound quality man can create. Don't you worry, you'll have anything Phineas does or says on tape."_

_"Thank you sooo much, Irving!"_

It put me a very good mood. So good I didn't even notice that I was about to walk into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" I sputtered as he fell to the floor. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and found I had crashed straight into Baljeet.

"It is okay, Isabella," he smiled, picking up his things, "That is not the worst thing that has happened to me."

I laughed, "Where you headed?"

"Uh, lunch, like everyone else," he replied, standing up.

"Oh, right," I giggled, "By the way, are you gonna make it to the party tonight?"

He looked around nervously, then whispered anxiously, "Is Ginger going to be there?"

I nodded, giggling more.

He stood up straight, smiling, "Then yes, I will be able to make it."

I laughed, and we walked to the lunchroom. I pushed the doors open and scanned the room for my friends. Immediately, I spotted Phineas waving us over excitedly. I pointed him out to Baljeet, and we joined him in line.

"I had this brilliant idea!" he burst. He sounded like he had been wanting desperately to tell someone, "We could build a stage in your backyard and turn our Karaoke night into a full blown concert with laser shows and smoke machines-"

"Phineas," I sighed, "I sorta wanted this one to be just us. Like, just the gang."

He wilted slightly, but kept smiling, "Okay, then, if that's what you want. I mean, it is your party, after all."

I felt bad. I didn't like shooting down his idea, but... the whole point of this all was, well, in all honesty, to hopefully get him to notice me. The other guys were there by request from the girls in my troupe, for the same purpose. Having it be turned into an all out concert would defeat the purpose, sort of.

"Well," I said, smiling sheepishly, "We could always throw another one sometime, maybe at your house, and we could build a stage there."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" he perked up.

"Pardon me," Baljeet cut in, "But are you going to get any food? Because I would like some."

We both turned to find the line had moved quite a ways ahead. We scampered up and took our trays, then headed off for our usual table.

"Yo, Ferb!" Phineas called as he approached, "You remember that thing we were talking about last week?"

Ferb nodded excitedly.

"Let's do it today!"

Ferb jumped up and sprinted across the room and out the door. I looked at Phineas, confused. He simply smirked.

A familiar beat began to play over the intercom. A cry rose over the crowd, and I understood what was happening. Phineas ran through the tables, pulling people to their feet. He began to sing.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor_

_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_You, you_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I came to move, move, move, move_

_Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do_

_Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all out_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_I'm alone and all I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing_

_'Cause I, I, Believe it_

_And I, I, I_

_I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

The lunchroom died down, and Phineas smiled at me.

"See, I told you we've been practicing all week."

* * *

**FLASH MOB! Seemed like something Phineas would do, and Dynamite by Taio Cruz seemed like something he would sing. The clean version, obviously. I can't see Phineas as someone who would swear. Anyway, surprise song! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for such sporadic updating. I write when I have time and imagination, both of which are rare and spontaneous. I recently got a pretty bad cold, too, so the imagination bit has been very odd, with lots of strange hallucinations I have to sort through. This chapter's pretty long, though, so I hope it makes up for my late update. I wanted to fit in all sorts of songs (which I will list in order at the bottom) and some fun in between stuffs. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, I don't think most of these fanfictions would be necessary.**

* * *

Isabella's POV

The bus came to a stop. I rushed off, shouting a quick "See you later" to Phineas (and, to a lesser extent, Ferb). I had about half an hour to make sure the entire house was flawless, all of the right songs were ready to go on the Karaoke System the boys made, and that we had an endless supply of snacks. I burst through my front door and raced to my room, kicking off my shoes and dropping my backpack on my bed. I turned about, trying to remember everything that needed to be done.

_Songs, snacks, blankets, pillows, hot chocolate... oh my gosh, what am I going to wear?!_ I dashed to my closet, sorting through my pajamas. _No, too simple. No, that one's too flashy. That one will be WAY too warm. Lavender? In autumn? That's a spring color. Where the heck did I get a green nightgown? _Soon, I had narrowed it down to a loose-fitting violet sweater and baby blue shorts, or a magenta tank-top and and white yoga pants. I glanced at the clock. I had wasted ten whole minutes! I snagged the violet sweater and shorts and quickly began to get changed.

After running a brush through my hair, I ran to the living room. I have never cleaned so fast. If Phineas had seen me, I'm sure he'd say something along the lines of, "Whoa! You'll shatter the space-time continuum moving that fast!" But, he wasn't there, so it was my mother who said it instead.

"Isa! You'll shatter the space-time continuum moving that fast!" She watched me dash about the room, saying, "I've got the kitchen all cleaned. Did you want to help me make the snacks or do you want me to make them? You look pretty busy."

I froze, "Would you? I do have a lot on my plate..."

"Of course, mija. Just tell me what to make."

"Thanks, mom!," I said, getting back to work.

"So," she called from the kitchen, "Cookies, sandwiches, guacamole, pizza, ice cream, soda, zucchini bread..."

"No zucchini bread, Mom," I called, "Phineas doesn't like zucchini."

"Ah, that's right," she replied, "I'll make banana bread instead."

"Good idea!"

I had finished with most of the living room, and decided to start on plastering it in blanket-beds. I thought I might as well get in the mood for some singing at the same time, so I switched on the karaoke system. The opening beats of _Walking on Sunshine_ began to thump across the room as I arranged what would be Phineas' bed right next to what would be mine.

_Oh! Ohhhh yeeeah_

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

_Now every time I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_

_Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around._

I started to sing along, dancing around the room as I settled more blankets.

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good! _

_Hey, alright now_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Hey yeah..._

I finished arranging the beds and plopped down on the couch, picking up the remote for the karaoke system. It was set up like a video game, with all the songs listed on my TV. I started to edit the lists, still bouncing to the peppy beat of the song.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_

_And I don't want to spend all my life, just in waiting for you_

_Now I don't want you back for the weekend_

_Not back for a day, no no no_

_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

_ Whoa yeah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good! _

_ Hey , alright now_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Hey yeah ,oh yeah_

_And don't it feel good! _

_Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine_

I finished the editing, a smile glued to my face. The song was so catchy, I couldn't help but dance, belting the words as loud as I could.

_I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine, baby, oh_

_Oh, yeah, I'm on sunshine, baby _

_ Oh, I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, all right now_

_And don't it feel good_

_I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, yeah now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it_

_And don't it feel good_

_I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it, don't it_

_And don't it feel good_

_Now tell me, tell me, tell me again now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, now_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, don't it feel good, don't it feel good_

_Now don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_And don't it feel good_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_And don't it feel good! _

"Wow, that was really good, Isabella!"

I whipped around to find Phineas and Ferb standing in the entryway, having been let in by my mom. Phineas was already changed into fuzzy orange pajamas, but Ferb kept his usual garb, his bulging backpack probably carrying his sleepwear.

"Thanks!" I chirped, "You guys ready to party?"

"Sure are!" Phineas replied, "I brought chips!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a giant bag of Doritos.

"Awesome! That'll be great!" I exclaimed. There was a knock at the door. I rushed past the two and wrenched it open.

"Hey, Isabella!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Hey, Gretchen!" I replied, "The rest of the troupe come with you?"

"Yep, they're right here!" she smiled, and stepped inside. Milly, Ginger, and Adyson followed, each greeting me happily. Soon, Buford arrived as well, with Baljeet strapped to him in a baby carrier. Django came not long after, bringing with him a very large pie. We all chatted for a while, goofing off and teasing each other, until at last, my mom brought in the largest tray of foods we had ever seen.

"Alright, here's your snacks," she said, smiling, "Now don't get anything on the furniture, and please don't get any guacamole on the carpet. Have fun!"

We munched for a couple minutes, enjoying the delicious platter, until Phineas spoke.

"So, how are we gonna play?"

I paused, swallowing the last bite of a cookie, "Well, I was thinking four rounds, the first round your choice, the second round everyone else's choice, the third round random, and the fourth round a duet."

"Whoa whoa what?" Buford cut in, "What are we doing? Karaoke? Aw, nuts, nobody told me this was a karaoke party! I never woulda come!"

"That is why we did not tell you," Baljeet said slyly.

"Shut up, nerd," Buford growled.

"Anyway," Phineas interrupted, "I think that sounds like a great set up. With all ten of us, and four songs each, we might be able to get in two games. Or one game and a movie."

"Ooh, a movie sounds good!" Gretchen piped up.

"I dunno," Adyson said, "You guys might want a rematch after I cream you all..."

"Who says you're gonna win, huh?" Django laughed, "My vote is on Ferb."

Ferb smirked, "Well why don't we get started, then?"

We laughed, and I flicked on the karaoke system. I picked up the mic, and asked, "Who's first?"

The room erupted with shouts of excitement. Eventually, after some arguing, we decided it would be Phineas.

"Pick something good, Dinner Bell," Buford barked, "You're gonna need all the points you can get when I pick the song for ya next round."

"I thought you _all_ had to pick the song," Phineas laughed back.

"You keep wishing, pointy. Whatever happens, you ain't getting it easy!"

Phineas grinned as he flipped through the song list. Eventually, he came to one of the songs I'd put on just for him. The group laughed and got up as the opening beats bounced through the room. Phineas reached out and took my hand, spinning me and beginning to sing.

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_

_Twist and shout. (twist and shout)_

_Cmon cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby)_

_Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)_

_Well, work it on out, honey. (work it on out)_

_You know you look so good. (look so good)_

_You know you got me goin, now, (got me goin)_

_Just like I knew you would. (like I knew you would, ooh!)_

_ Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_

_Twist and shout. (twist and shout)_

_Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby)_

_Come on and work it all out. (work it all out, ooh!)_

_ You know you're a twisty little girl, (twist little girl)_

_You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)_

_Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)_

_And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine ooh!)_

_ Ahhhhhhhhhh _

_Ahhhhhhhhhh _

_Ahhhhhhhhhh _

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

_ AHHHHH AHHHHH Whoa, Yeah_!

_ Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_

_Twist and shout. (twist and shout)_

_Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby)_

_Come on and work it on out. (work it on out, ooh!)_

_ You know you're a twisty little girl, (twist little girl)_

_You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)_

_Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)_

_And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine, ooh!)_

_ Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)_

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)_

_Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now. (shake it up baby)_

_Ahhhhhhhhhh _

_Ahhhhhhhhhh _

_Ahhhhhhhhhh _

_OW!  
_

I laughed as I came out of a spin, nearly falling over. Phineas bowed, grinning as we applauded. He'd earned a whopping 18,000 points!

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said, making big flourishes. He held up the mic, "Who's next?"

I wanted to have the next turn, as it would make me partners with Phineas for the last round. Thankfully, Ferb observed this and helped me out.

"Isabella should go next," he said quickly, nudging Buford as he tried to object. Buford thought for a second, then smirked.

"Yeah, let's hear girly sing!" Soon the whole room was full of sly smirks and suppressed giggles.

"Okay, Isabella," Phineas shrugged, handing the mic to me, "Pick your song."

My heart started to pound. I'd been trying to pick a song for days. One not too obvious, but not too easy to miss. Something that might get through to his head, but not kill our friendship if it did. But what?

I flicked through the songs nervously, searching for one that might work. One caught my eye. I grinned. _Perfect._

I stepped back from the controls to watch the screen. The first couple notes plinked out on a guitar, and I took a deep breath.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's driftin' over me_

_And when I wake you're, you never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you everywhere_

_You everywhere_

_Just tell me, how I got this far?_

_Just tell me, why you're here? And who you are?_

_'Cause every time I look, you're never there_

_And every time I sleep, you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, ohhhhh,_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, ohhhhh,_

_I'm not alone_

_I am not alone_

_Whoa whoa, oh, whoa...  
_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a dayaayaay_

_No matter where I go_

_I'll always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, whoa whoa yea_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, whoa whoa ohh_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

I sighed deeply, smiling. My friends burst into cheers, smiling and clapping.

"Way to go, Isabella!" Phineas said, deeply impressed, "That was incredible!"

I blushed deeply and turned to the screen. _19,500 points!_ I'd beat Phineas!

"Aw, thanks guys," I cheeped, "Who's next?"

* * *

**Awwr, that was so much fun to write!  
**

**Anyways, that first song is _Walking on Sunshine_ by Katrina and the Waves. That second is, my favorite, _Twist and Shout_ by The Beatles, and that last one is _Everywhere_ by Michelle Branch. Interesting fact, Phineas and Isabella's scores are actually my high scores on those songs. They seemed like good numbers for two people as musically inclined as me. :) Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts! The more reviews, the more motivated I'll be to work on the next chapter! XD  
**


End file.
